


Sketch

by CottonCandy101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, One-Shot, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandy101/pseuds/CottonCandy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Ameripan one-shot//<br/>Based on an OTP Prompt from tumblr, Kiku is an manga artist and is currently having trouble with coming up with idea's. So what happens when Kiku decides to draw his adorable sleeping boyfriend?<br/>//Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story content//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

//Quick Note: This is entirely in Kiku's(Japan) P.O.V//

 

This is so frustrating, why can't I think of anything? Usually drawing comes so easily to me, but today... 

Groaning, I drooped my head down on my desk. Completely out of ideas, I honestly have no idea what to do. Should I draw the character at a store picking apples or maybe somewhere where it's fancy or something? I don't know. All these idea's either seem overused or plain boring. I want someone to look at my drawing and see a story that would captivate them in a way, and maybe make them feel a sense a warmth and belonging. 

I usually draw similar things, but this time... It has to be different. But what is different? I really can't think. 

I looked to my right and saw the most adorable sight ever. It was my boyfriend, Alfred, sleeping on the sofa. His hand was on his chest and his gray shirt was scooted up, exposing a bit of his toned abdomen. His glasses were on his face, but it was awkward of how it was on. Since he was lying down, the right side of his glasses covered his closed left eye and the left side of his glasses were above his forehead. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing could be heard slightly.

I realized that I was smiling. And even so, I kept smiling. It was one of my natural smiles that Alfred and only Alfred can get out of me. A sight like that is too cute and I, being a major lover of cute things, have to document this. I looked around quietly, searching for a camera. 

"Aha!" I murmured, finding my camera on one of the near by bookshelves. Getting up from my chair, I silently walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed my camera. Turning it on- wait.

Kuso, my camera is dead. I heard a loud snort coming from Alfred's direction. Rolling my eyes, I put my camera back on the shelf and sat back down at my desk. Suddenly an idea popped up in my mind. Smirking, I glanced at Alfred cuteness and then looked at my perfectly clean, white, unused drawing paper. Lifting up my pencil, I got to work.

Every line had to be absolutely perfect. Every detail had to be right. Every curve, tint, shade, and color had to match the sight I saw. Drawing Alfred's body, I couldn't afford to have even one mistake. I have to capture the beauty of what I am seeing with my own eyes. The walls, the sofa, the carpet floor. Everything. I mustn't over think this. 

As I continued working on my drawing, I heard some type of movement behind me. Alfred had most likely shifted, but it's alright, because the image is still fresh in my mind.

A few hours later, I finished. Yes, I finished. I was so proud of myself because everything I've drawn on paper, was almost exactly what I pictured in my mind. I was gleaming with proudness for myself. Looking at Alfred in my drawing and comparing him to real life Alfred, yeah, some features were slightly off but for the most part, it was him. 

"Hnnng, Kiku?" I turned to Alfred.

"A-Aaaaa...." I didn't know what to say, "Aaaaareyou... Awake?"

"Yo..." Alfred greeted me with a sleepy smile, "I know Yao is your friend, buuut I didn't think you'd start talking like him too~"

"I-I don't talk like him..." I pouted. Alfred chuckled and sat up in the sofa.

"Nah, if you did, you would probably be asking for money that I don't have right now..." Alfred joked. I smiled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You really should pay him back, Alfred.." I mused. Alfred grinned and shook his head slightly.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be able to pamper my prince, now would I?" Alfred's grinned widened as I felt my cheeks heat up. I'm probably blushing. 

"You shouldn't 'pamper' me, Alfred..." I replied in a quiet voice. Luckily, I think, Alfred didn't hear me.

"So," Alfred began, clapping his hands together, "Whatcha been drawin'?"

"Oh... Uhhh.." I tried to look for the right words, ".....S-Stuff?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. He probably knew I was acting weird. "What kind of stuff?" Alfred slowly got up, "Good stuff? Bad stuff?" He paused, "....Sexual stuff?"

I felt my cheeks heat up again, "N-No! I would never!"

Alfred's expression was one of amusement, "'You would never'? Dude, you came from Japan, the land of tentacle sex and anime porn." Alfred smiled, or at least I think he did. I didn't know because I was covering my face.

"Not all Japanese people are into that, Alfred," I mumbled through my hands.

I thought I heard some foot steps but bypassed the thought. But then, suddenly, felt something on my shoulder, "Aww you're so cu-"

"aHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

I jumped out my chair and bumped into someone. I looked at the person I bumped into and saw Alfred. And Alfred wasn't looking back me. In fact, he looks kind of shocked.

....F-Fakku! He probably saw my drawing! I didn't want him to see that yet-

"D-Did you draw that?" Alfred asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I flinched away, pressing my hands on his chest.

"U-Uhhh..." I struggle for an answer. By now, I was probably blushing like the idiot I am.

"It's really embarrassing, I sleep like that, how gross.." Alfred murmured in my ear. A shiver went up and down my spine.

"N-No.. It's really cute..." I responded a bit too quickly. Alfred blushed. I pretended not to notice that.

"I think its gross..."

"Well, I think it's very cute..."

Smiling, Alfred looked at me in my eyes. It almost took my breath away. The way he stared at me, it made me feel a bit... Excited. His expression on his face became more serious, more... Determined.... But his eyes were sparked with another strong emotion... Love.

And it melted my heart.

Neither one of us wanted to move, we were too afraid of ruining the moment. And what a moment this was. It was like time stopped. But somewhere in the back of our minds we knew that three minutes has passed. So, it didn't surprise me when Alfred cleared his throat.

"K-Kiku.." His voice was hoarse, so his cleared his throat again.

"Yes, Alfred?" I raised an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on my lips.

"I really love...." Blinking, Alfred began to blush, "l-love you...."

"Wha-"

"-Your drawing of me! Yeah!" Alfred's normal grin returned and he released me from the embrace.

I laughed, it was a small quiet one, but it was a laugh, "I love my drawing of you, too."

"D'aww~" Alfred cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Baka..."

"You love me though~"

....I do.

"If you say so, Alfred." I smiled, sitting back down in my chair. Alfred sucked his teeth.

"I'm hungry, I'll make us some food.." I heard him say.

I winced, "A-Ahh... Let me help you mak-" 

"Oh nononononooo~," Alfred stopped me before I stood up, "I'll make us dinner."

If I could, I would've sweatdropped right then and there, "B-But-!"

"Trust me! I'll make some really good sandwiches!" Alfred insisted, "And you've been working pretty hard lately..." Oh no, he is using his puppy-eyes expression.

 

•! WARNING !

Alfred F. Jones just used: PUPPY-EYES

What will you do?

[Give up and give in]

Continue argument•

 

I paused, unsure of what to do. Alfred knows that whenever he uses that expression, I usually let him slide, but this time..

 

•Give up and give in

[Continue argument]•

 

I sighed. There was just no way I could argue with him.

 

•You have chosen: [Give up and give in]•

 

Alfred smiled his lop-sided doofy grin, "I'll make it extra good!"

I couldn't suppress my smile, "Alright Alfred, I'll wait here..."

Before he left, Alfred leaned in and...

....kissed me. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. Very gentle and warm. My heart began to pound in my chest, I didn't know if this was real or not. But it was. Alfred continued kissing me. What do I do? His perfect lips entrapped mine, leaving me completely and utterly defenseless. It really took me by surprise. Before I register what I was doing, my arms timidly went around Alfred's neck, pulling him downwards to me. I felt like my face was on fire, but I began to kiss him back, making the kiss almost impossibly sweet. It was all light hearted pecks, nothing too rough or fast. It was unexpected, especially from someone like Alfred. And I love it.

Alfred gently snaked his arm around my waist, pulling away from the sweet kiss only to kiss my cheek, my forehead, my nose. He was kissing every inch of my face so softly, like he never want me to leave him, like he always want me to be at his side.

"I-Itsumademo issho ni itai," I uttered out unexpectedly. Alfred paused and looked at me. 

"Nani?" He whispered, probably mocking me or something. I felt another natural smile spread across my lips.

"It means, 'I want to be with you forever'..." I translated, not breaking eye contact with him.

Alfred didn't say anything. In fact, his eyes just widened and he turned really red.

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

"Y-You're so cute, Kiku!" Alfred gasped out, blushing harder.

We both probably looked like blushing teenagers, but I didn't care.

"I-I'll go make us some food okay?"

"Okay, Alfred."

Yes, I didn't care, because I could look like a fool and it wouldn't matter. Because I'll always have Alfred. And honestly, he is all I'll ever need.

I watched Alfred as he left the room to go to the kitchen. I then turned to face my picture of Alfred and stared at his adorable sleeping face. 

And then I had an idea for my manga.

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is also posted on Wattpad~


End file.
